


My Beloved Buenos Aires

by Sanchan15



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anger, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sensuality
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanchan15/pseuds/Sanchan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Por cuestiones de negocios, Asami debe realizar un viaje al extranjero y deberá estar ausente por tres semanas. Akihito al enterarse piensa que es su oportunidad perfecta para hacer de las suyas en Japón mientras se encuentre solo. El Jefe de la Mafia le arruina los planes cuando le informa que piensa llevarlo con él.  El destino: Buenos Aires - Argentina."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ Caballeros, damos por terminada la reunión_ informó Kirishima a los hombres que se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la sala de reuniones de la Corporación Sion.  
Después de cinco horas de informes y balances se notaba el cansancio de los presentes. Uno a uno se despidieron de Asami quien estaba de pie al lado del sillón presidencial.  
El Presidente de Sion y su secretario volvieron a sus oficinas.  
Asami se sentó tras su escritorio y sacó un cigarrillo. Kirishima le ofreció fuego y le acercó un cenicero limpio retirándole otro que estaba lleno de colillas.  
_ ¿Cómo va el tema del viaje?_  
_ Para mañana por la tarde los técnicos terminan la revisión del Jet. El hotel ya fue reservado. La Suit presidencial estaba disponible. Queda actualizar el pasaporte de Takaba San_  
_¿Y la programación de las reuniones?_  
_ La primera será en el mismo hotel el viernes siguiente a su llegada. _  
_ Bien. Infórmale a Suoh que venga_  
_ Si Asami sama._  
Durante el resto de la tarde Asami se reunió con su Jefe de Seguridad para definir lo relativo a la custodia que llevarían en ese viaje.  
Al caer la noche se dirigió a un club nocturno del cual era dueño. Necesitaba actualizar la información sobre su estado financiero. Por alguna razón, había estado dando pérdidas en los últimos meses sin ninguna explicación aparente. El local siempre se encontraba lleno de clientes, pero aún así los números comenzaban a mostrar balance negativo bastante preocupante.  
Se reunió con Kirishima y el manager del club Siamn hasta altas horas de la madrugada.  
Regresó al departamento cerca de las tres y media. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el lugar oscuro y silencioso. Supuso que Akihito ya estaría dormido. Entró sigilosamente a la habitación y se dirigió a darse una ducha. Al salir se encontró con el joven despierto.  
_ Que largas son tus jornadas de trabajo últimamente_ dijo Akihito bostezando medio adormilado.  
_ No pretendía despertarte_ Asami se disculpó mientras se sentaba en la cama y terminaba de secarse el cabello con la toalla. Hizo un gesto de dolor al enderezar la cabeza que no pasó desapercibido para su amante.  
El joven se levantó y se posicionó de rodillas detrás de Asami. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros del hombre y comenzó masajearlo.  
Asami sonrió y cerró los ojos disfrutando la atención recibida por parte de Akihito.  
_ Tienes mucha tensión acumulada. Tu cuerpo comienza a pasarte factura. ¿No sería mejor si te tomas unos días?_  
_ Tengo mucho por hacer todavía y el descanso no está en mis planes. Qué bueno eres en esto. Se me están ocurriendo un par de ideas para qué más podrías usar esas expertas manos tuyas _ dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y susurrándole al oído.  
El comentario hizo que Akihito se sonrojara hasta las orejas y retirara las manos rápidamente.  
_ ¡Pervertido!_ dijo enojado con el ceño fruncido. Lo que le dio mucha gracia a Asami sonriéndole ampliamente.  
_ ¿No quieres que te diga cómo me gustaría que me liberes la tensión?_  
_ No me interesa saberlo. Tengo sueño hasta mañana_ dijo Akihito dándose vuelta ofendido y volviendo a acomodarse en la cama.  
Apenas el joven se había cubierto con las sábanas Asami se las sacó de un tirón.  
_ Asami ¿qué haces? ¡Quiero dormir! Akihito agarró un extremo de la sábana para volver a taparse pero su amante tenía fuertemente agarrado el otro.  
_ Asami! ¡Deja la sábana quiero descansar!  
_ De acuerdo Akihito, tú ganas. Esta noche te dejaré descansar_  
Cuando Asami soltó un poco la sábana y Akihito cesó la fuerza con la que la estaba sosteniendo, de repente, tironeó bruscamente del extremo haciendo caer al joven contra su cuerpo.  
_ ¿No me habrás creído verdad?_  
Antes que el muchacho pudiera responder su amante le estaba devorando la boca, el cuello y el resto de su cuerpo.  
_ Eres un tramposo_ dijo entrecortada mente.  
_ Así es mi querido Akihito. Ésta es mi mejor manera de liberar mis tensiones_  
La sesión de pasión se extendió en la madrugada hasta que los protagonistas fueron vencidos por el sueño.

Los rayos de sol penetraban a través de las gruesas cortinas de la habitación. La claridad fue la que despertó a Akihito de su sueño. Miró el reloj de mesa el cual marcaba casi la una de la tarde. Decidió levantarse ya que tenía una sesión de fotos para una importante revista en unas horas. Fue a ducharse, se cambió y salió de la habitación hacia la cocina. En el camino escuchó voces provenientes desde el estudio del departamento.  
Dio dos golpes en la puerta y la abrió encontrándose a Asami reunido con su secretario y su Jefe de Seguridad.  
_ Buenos días Akihito_ saludó Asami cuando lo vio.  
_ Buenos días. Pensé que habías ido a trabajar_ contestó sorprendido Akihito.  
_ Hoy lo haremos desde aquí. Tengo que terminar unos asuntos antes del viaje_  
_ Te vas de viaje, ¿cuándo?_  
_ La semana que viene_  
Akihito se alegró internamente por la noticia aunque no lo demostró. Se imaginaba que era la oportunidad perfecta para salir con sus amigos más libremente y hacer otras cosas que su amante nunca permitiría como irse él también de viaje sin tener encima a los guardaespaldas.  
_ ¿Cuánto tiempo te irás? _ No quería parecer ansioso.  
_ Tres semanas por lo menos_  
_ ¿Cuál es la fecha de viaje?  
_ Martes diez_  
_ ¿A qué lugar viajas?  
Asami le dio mucha gracia el interrogatorio de su amante.  
_ Akihito, ¿tanto me vas a extrañar?_ la pregunta tomó por sorpresa al joven e hizo que enrojeciera.  
_ Eh? No, no es eso... Perdón la interrupción_ se disculpó en un susurro. Se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando su amante lo llamó  
_ Akihito ¿vas a desayunar o prefieres almorzar?_  
_ No. Voy a preparar algo para almorzar.  
_ Nos tomaremos un descanso nosotros también para comer algo. Voy a encargar algo del delivery así que no te molestes_  
Una hora más tarde los cuatro hombres se sentaron a almorzar. Al terminar Asami se volvió a encerrar con su gente en el estudio y Akihito se dirigió a su trabajo.

Cuando la tarde estaba cayendo y asomaban las primeras estrellas, el fotógrafo abandonó las oficinas de la editorial que lo había contratado.  
Sacó su celular del bolsillo y marcó un número.  
_ ¡Kou!_  
_ ¡Akihito! ¿Cómo estás tanto tiempo? _ escuchó alegre a su amigo.  
_ Kou, la semana que viene ¿no quieren venir al departamento con Takato para reunirnos?_  
_ A mí me gustaría pero no molestaremos a..? _ Kou dejó la frase inconclusa.  
_ No te preocupes por Asami, estará de viaje aproximadamente un mes_ contestó alegre el joven.  
_ De acuerdo entonces, llamo a Takato y después te contacto_  
_ Muy bien Kou. Nos vemos._  
Akihito llegó al edificio bien entrada la noche. En la recepción se cruzó con Kirishima y Suoh.  
_ Ey! ¿Todavía por aquí? Si que el bastardo los está exprimiendo_ dijo irónicamente el joven y el comentario tomó por sorpresa a los dos hombres.  
A pesar de que era común que Takaba se dirigiera en esos términos en referencia al Jefe de la Mafia, no terminaban de acostumbrarse.  
_ Takaba san. Asami sama solo nos exige que cumplamos nuestro trabajo. _ Kirishima dijo seriamente.  
_ Si, si lo que digas. Asegúrense de que les de vacaciones de vez en cuando_ se dirigió al ascensor después de que se despidió de los empleados.  
Al ingresar al departamento fue directo a su propia habitación a dejar su bolso con los materiales de fotografía. Después se dirigió al dormitorio principal en donde se encontró con Asami preparando las valijas de viaje.  
_ Al final no me dijiste adónde viajas_ dijo Akihito curioso.  
_ Me siento halagado de saber que tanto me vas a extrañar. Igual no te preocupes que te dejaré un par de "juguetes" para que te acuerdes de mí y no te sientas tan solo_  
El comentario hizo que Akihito enrojeciera.  
_ ¡Bastardo! ¡Ni pienses en sueños que te extrañaré! ¿Quién de todos modos extrañaría a un yakuza pervertido y manipulador?_ espetó enojado el joven.  
Para el hombre era divertido hacerlo avergonzar. A sus ojos se veía muy tierno cuando lo hacía enojar.  
Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y tomó por la cintura a su amante atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo y reclamando su boca ansiosamente.  
Introdujo ligeramente su lengua en la boca del joven quien al principio se resistió pero le terminó dando acceso. Con una mano le sujetaba de la cintura y con la otra, la cabeza.  
Sus lenguas se deleitaban con el sabor del otro mientras danzaban en sus bocas. El muchacho sintió la áspera mano introducirse debajo de la camisa, recorrer su nuca e ir deslizándose lentamente por la espalda y terminar colándose desvergonzadamente sobre sus muslos.  
Sintió un extremo calor recorrer todo su cuerpo. Tan ensimismado estaba gozando de las atenciones que recibía por parte del hombre que no se dio cuenta cuando éste lo había levantado y depositado sobre la cama.  
Asami le desprendió con rapidez la camisa y fue recorriendo el torso y los pezones con su lengua.  
Al besar suavemente el cuello de Akihito, éste último volteó la cabeza para darle mejor acceso y ahí se dio cuenta de la pila de ropa doblada que estaba sobre la cama. La cual era la que Asami estaba preparando para su viaje.  
_ Asami, espera_ su voz se confundía con los gemidos de placer que su experto amante lograba arrancarle.  
_ ¿Por qué debería esperar mi adorado Akihito? Ahora no te librarás de mi_ dijo Asami mientras recorría con su lengua la barbilla del joven.  
_ Asa ah! Asa... mi..._ Akihito apenas podía articular palabra.  
_ La ro... la ropa... _  
_ No me molesta. Déjala ahí_  
_ No... Ah ... Asami.. la ropa... se va a ensu... ciar..._  
_ No te preocupes por eso. Si se ensucia la tiro y busco más en el placard_  
_ Ri..co... Ah! ¡bastardo! _  
Asami levantó el cuerpo de Akihito y lo dio vuelta sobre la cama de modo que quedó de espaldas a él. Acarició con ambas manos la espalda del joven mientras depositaba besos e iba descendiendo hasta llegar a los muslos.  
Hizo movimiento circulares en ambos cachetes lentamente lo que provocó que Akihito se estremeciera.  
_ ¡Asami!_ jadeó el muchacho.  
_Paciencia mi adorado. Hoy experimentarás un placer inolvidable. Te lo aseguro_ murmuró en su oído.  
Y así Akihito fue sometido desde un sexo lento y sensual a uno rápido y salvaje. Su amante lo hizo gozar como nunca.  
La ropa arruinada quedó como testigo de la sesión de los amantes.

Sintió un ligero roce en su rostro y unos dedos delinear sus labios. Abrió pesadamente sus ojos y se encontró con otros dorados mirándolo divertidamente.  
_ ¿Te vas a levantar a cenar?_ preguntó sonriendo.  
El joven ni se había dado cuenta cuando se durmió ni cuando Asami lo dejó cómodamente tapado en la cama.  
_ Si. Tengo hambre_  
_ Supongo, después de todo el "ejercicio" anterior que hiciste_  
_ ¿Y de quien fue la culpa que tuviera que hacer "ese ejercicio"?_  
_ No parecía molestarte después de que gritabas " Más, dame más Asami"_  
_ ¡No hace falta que lo repitas!_ gritó exasperado Akihito arrojándole una de las almohadas a su amante pero éste la esquivó fácilmente. Lo miró divertido.  
_ Voy a ducharme_ dijo cortante.  
Después del baño Akihito se unió a Asami para cenar en la mesa del comedor. Y vio que éste estaba vestido de traje nuevamente.  
_ ¿Vas a salir?_ preguntó el joven curioso.  
_ Voy a Sion, tengo que atender un asunto inesperado.  
Dime una cosa Akihito, ¿tú tienes tus valijas en tu habitación verdad?_  
_ Si, las traje la última vez que fui a casa de mis tíos. ¿Por qué preguntas?  
_ Porque irás de viaje conmigo la semana que viene_  
La respuesta hizo que Akihito se atragantara con el arroz que estaba comiendo.  
Asami se levantó de su asiento y le golpeó la espalda y a la vez le servía un vaso con agua.  
Paulatinamente la tos fue cesando, tomó el vaso de agua y pudo recuperar su respiración normal.  
_ ¿Por qué tengo que ir de viaje contigo?_ preguntó con ronca voz producto de la tos.  
_ Porque aunque es un viaje de negocios, aprovecharé para tomar unos días de descanso. ¿No me lo dijiste la otra vez? Que debía descansar porque mi cuerpo me estaba pasando factura_  
_ Si pero, ¿qué tengo que ver yo con eso?  
_ Tu compañía es mi mejor descanso_  
_ No puedo ir, tengo compromisos laborales toda esa semana_  
No era totalmente cierto, pero no quería viajar con Asami y perder la oportunidad de estar libre y pasar más tiempo con sus amigos. Incluso ya había averiguado para realizar unos cortos viajes con ellos, lo que les iba a informar en el encuentro que había arreglado.  
_ Fueron reprogramados_  
_ ¿Qué? ¿Te encargaste de cancelar mis trabajos?_ preguntó enojado.  
_ No. Kirishima lo hizo. Después te informará las nuevas fechas_  
_ ¡Porqué tienes que meterte en mis asuntos!_ gritó enfadado.  
_ Tus compromisos laborales no eran muy importantes. ¿Acaso me estás escondiendo algo importante Akihito que no te permita viajar?_ preguntó el hombre fríamente.  
_Eh? No... ¿Porqué debería estar escondiendo algo?_ respondió dudoso.  
_ Akihito..._ el tono sonó amenazante. Tomó del mentón al joven y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.  
El fotógrafo conocía muy bien ese tono, indicaba que Asami quería respuestas.  
_ ¡No estoy escondiendo nada!_ replicó desafiante.  
_ Eres muy malo para mentir_  
No tenía intención de decirle a Asami la verdad. Sabía que si se enteraba le traería consecuencias. Muy malas, por cierto.  
Se dio por vencido por el momento.  
_ Está bien, iré contigo. Pero no tengo mi pasaporte actualizado.  
Asami se dirigió hasta el sofá del living y sacó del bolsillo de su saco un pequeño librito y se lo entregó a Akihito.  
_Actualizaste mi pasaporte. ¡Bastardo! ¿Tenias planeado llevarme contigo desde el principio no?_  
_ Chico listo_ dijo Asami besándolo en la frente.  
_ Aún no me has dicho el destino. ¿A qué lugar viajaremos? ¿Será alguna playa paradisíaca como la última vez?_ preguntó.  
_ Buenos Aires_  
Se quedó mirándolo interrogante.  
_ Argentina_  
_ ¿Es algún país europeo?_  
_Akihito, te recibiste en la Universidad ¿y no conoces los países?_ preguntó divertido.  
_ ¡Es que fue hace mucho! ¡Y no es un país del que se hable tanto en los medios como de Estados Unidos o África!_ contestó ofendido.  
_ Argentina es un país de Suramérica y Buenos Aires su capital_  
_ ¿Porqué tienes negocios en un lugar tan lejano? _  
_ Estamos en una era de globalización. En el mundo de los negocios, mientras más se expanden, se presentan altas oportunidades para obtener mejores ganancias.  
_ No creo que tú necesites mejores ganancias. Debes tener el suficiente dinero para alimentar al mundo entero. ¿Cuánto dinero tienes? ¿100 billones, 200 billones?  
Asami solo sonrió ante la pregunta.  
_ Creo que no quiero saberlo_

La semana transcurrió rápida y finalmente llegó la fecha de viaje. Akihito tuvo que avisarles a sus amigos que cancelaba su reunión para otra ocasión sin darles demasiados detalles.  
En la entrada del departamento Kirishima y Suoh esperaban a Asami y Akihito para llevarlos hasta el aeródromo ya que no viajaban por una aerolínea comercial.  
Una vez que cargaron los equipajes subieron a la limusina.  
_ ¿Estuviste investigando algo del lugar donde vamos?_ preguntó Asami.  
_ Si. Tenemos doce horas de diferencia con ese país. Es un lugar muy visitado por turistas de todo el mundo. Hay lugares que se ven interesantes para pasear_  
_ Tengo que atender varias reuniones pero podrás ir a recorrer por tu cuenta los primeros días hasta que yo me libere_  
Akihito abrió los ojos sorprendido_ ¿En serio?_ preguntó  
_ Tendrás un nuevo guardia de seguridad a tu disposición_  
_ Lo tenía que haber imaginado _ dijo serio.  
_ No pongas esa cara_ lo tomó del mentón y lo besó _ Te aseguro que vas a disfrutar del viaje_  
Akihito miró hacia la ventanilla.  
_ Éste no es el camino al aeropuerto_ afirmó.  
_ Viajaremos en mi Jet privado, no saldremos desde el Aeropuerto.  
_ Millonario bastardo_ susurró por lo bajo.  
_ ¿Dijiste algo?  
_ Nada_ respondió poniendo su mejor cara de póquer.  
En el aeródromo cuando se iban acercando hacia el Jet, Akihito observó un par de hombres que les eran desconocidos. Supuso que por la forma de vestir, traje negro, serían nuevos guardaespaldas. Todos hicieron una reverencia para saludar a su Jefe.  
_ Akihito, te presento a Akira Sasaki. Será tu guardaespaldas personal en este viaje_  
_ Mucho gusto, Takaba Akihito_ saludó dándole la mano.  
_ Akira Sasaki, estoy a su servicios_ le aceptó la mano y se inclinó en señal de respeto.  
Akira Sasaki era un poco más que intimidante. Medía un metro noventa, bastante corpulento y de mirada seria. De cabellos negros y ojos marrones. Era una persona de muy poco hablar. Cuando lo hacía, decía lo justo y necesario.  
A Akihito le intimidó un poco, había estado pensando librarse de sus guardias cuando estuviera en Buenos Aires como lo hacía en Japón. Al ver a su nuevo guardaespaldas, le hizo replantearse la idea.  
Subieron al Jet, era un poco más grande del anterior que Akihito recordaba.  
Adelante Suzuki Akira junto a otros dos guardias, se sentaron en una fila de tres asientos.  
Atrás, Kirishima Kei lo hizo junto a Suoh Kazumi en los asientos para dos y a su costado Asami Ryuichi con Takaba Akihito.  
Una vez que estuvieron listos, el Jet tomó carrera en la pista, levantó vuelo y partió rumbo a la Argentina.


	2. Akihito y Buenos Aires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami y Akihito ya se encuentran en Buenos Aires. Mientras el Jefe de la Mafia se dedica a los negocios, el fotógrafo da un paseo por la ciudad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes son propiedad de Ayane Yamano. Yo los tomé prestados para que actúen en mi nueva historia....
> 
> Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esto es una ficción y es para entretenimiento. Los lugares descriptos en Buenos Aires son 100% reales y son necesarios en la narración. No es mi intención ofender a nadie.

Durante el vuelo, tanto Kirishima como Suoh iban charlando distendida mente. Los otros guardias murmuraban entre ellos. Solo Akira Sasaki estaba callado y mirando de a ratos a través de la ventana del Jet.  
Akihito escuchaba música con su Ipod y de vez en cuando se le cerraban los ojos. Asami leía un libro de gran espesor. Vio el Ipod caer de las manos del joven por lo que se desabrochó el cinturón y se levantó para alzarlo en brazos.  
Lo llevó hasta la parte de atrás del Jet, donde separada por una gran cortina de color ocre, se encontraba una cama de dos plazas, una pequeña mesa de luz y una cajonera.  
Dejó al muchacho sobre la cama; le sacó la campera de jean, el calzado y lo tapó con el cubrecama.  
Volvió a la parte delantera, se fue hasta una pequeña barra y se sirvió un vaso de whisky.  
Regresó a su asiento para continuar con la lectura.  
Después de un par de horas de un vuelo tranquilo, el piloto anunció que entraban en una zona de tormenta, por lo que avisó que iban a tener turbulencias.  
Asami que se había dormido sin darse cuenta fue despertado por Kirishima.

_ Asami sama, es mejor que despierte a Takaba san_  
Asami se dirigió a ver a su amante quien todavía dormía plácidamente.  
_ Akihito_ llamó acariciando su cabello.  
Sabía que no era sencillo despertarlo, así que optó por tomarlo del mentón y besarlo.  
Akihito sintió una lengua masajear la suya y recorrer su boca.  
Por costumbre respondió al contacto y de a poco fue abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con unos dorados mirarlo sonriente.

_ Despierta bello durmiente. Pronto el Jet se estará moviendo un poco_  
El muchacho miró alrededor y se alistó para volver junto con Asami a los asientos.  
Apenas se terminaron de abrochar los cinturones, el Jet tembló fuertemente, lo que sobresaltó al joven.  
Estaba acostumbrado a viajar en avión pero hasta ese momento, nunca le había tocado un viaje con tormenta.  
Se dijo a sí mismo que era algo temporal y que debía aguantar.  
Para su desgracia, gran parte del vuelo continuó con mucha turbulencia. Por momentos se ponía tenso, otros pálido o se le aceleraba el corazón.  
El resto de los pasajeros no demostraban intranquilidad. Asami estaba calmado y trataba de distraer al joven hablándole de diferentes temas.   
La tortura se hacía interminable, durante tres horas volaron en esas condiciones hasta que de repente el vuelo volvió a ser tranquilo.   
Kirishima sirvió luego comida a Asami y a Akihito primero, después al resto de los guardias.

 

Se despertó con el anuncio del piloto que iban a aterrizar en minutos en el Aeropuerto Internacional de San Fernando.  
Después de un tranquilo aterrizaje y realizar los trámites para ingreso al país, en el estacionamiento los esperaba un chofer junto a una limusina Audi negra con vidrios polarizados además de otro Audi Q7 de color gris metalizado.  
El día los recibió con un cielo completamente azul y un sol radiante. Soplaba un viento algo fuerte y frío.  
En la limusina junto al chofer se sentó Akira Sasaki y en la parte de atrás Asami con Akihito.  
Kirishima, Suoh y el resto de los guardias fueron en el segundo vehículo y Suoh Kazumi era quien manejaba.  
_ Esperaba algo menos ostentoso_ dijo Akihito una vez que estuvieron dentro de la limusina.  
_ Para mí es confortable_  
_ Confortable y ostentoso_ replicó Takaba_ ¿Es necesario llamar la atención en un país extranjero?_  
_ No creo estar llamando la atención cuando en Japón me muevo de la misma forma_  
_ ¡En Japón pero estamos en Argentina! _ exclamó exasperado.  
_ Porqué no usamos un auto menos llamati.... _ antes que pudiera terminar de hablar Asami lo agarró del mentón y lo besó apasionadamente.  
_ ¡Asami!..._ miró hacia adelante avergonzado creyendo que el chofer o su nuevo guardia los habían visto.  
_ No te preocupes, estamos separados por vidrios polarizados, mira hacia adelante_ lo calmó Asami.  
Se sintió aliviado al comprobar que era cierto.  
_Akihito, en lugar de protestar disfruta del viaje_  
Odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón. Para que se molestaba en remarcarle cosas a su amante si después de todo ese es su estilo de vida e iba a ser así en Japón o en cualquier otra parte del mundo.  
Los vehículos tomaron la Ruta Nacional 202 y siguieron hasta ingresar a la Autopista Ingeniero Pascual Palazzo más conocida como Autopista Panamericana en dirección al centro de la ciudad de Buenos Aires.  
En el camino a Akihito le sorprendió que a los costados de las Autopistas hubiera tanta cantidad de árboles pinos y césped. Muy diferente a Japón donde el cemento es el reinante.

_ Como ha cambiado este lugar_  
_ ¿Habías estado antes aquí?_ preguntó sorprendido el joven.  
_ Dos veces; la primera vez con mi padre, cuando era adolescente. Vino por negocios, y la segunda cuando yo heredé Sion, volví_  
Después de unos minutos ingresaron por la Avenida General Paz hasta llegar a la Avenida Leopoldo Lugones, luego siguieron por Avenida Dr. Arturo Umberto Illia hasta tomar otra Avenida que los llevara hasta el destino.  
Llegaron hasta el hotel y bajaron en el estacionamiento. Apenas cinco minutos después Suoh y el resto los alcanzaron.  
Fueron hasta la recepción donde Kirishima y Suoh realizaron el checking mientras Asami, Akihito y el resto de los guardias esperaban en el lobby del hotel.

_ ¿Cómo se llama este hotel? _ preguntó Akihito mientras observaba todo el lugar.  
_ Hotel Plaza_  
_ Tiene el mismo nombre que el Hotel Plaza Keio de Tokio_ comentó el muchacho.  
_ Y en las comodidades, es parecido. Por eso lo elegí_  
El Hotel Plaza se encontraba ubicado frente a Plaza General San Martín en el barrio de Retiro. Era el principal parque de la zona.  
Akihito se levantó del sillón donde estaban esperando mientras Kirishima terminaba el papeleo del hotel. Observó el techo con gran curiosidad, de éste colgaba unas araña de estilo antiguo y muy elegante. Miró el resto del mobiliario que era de madera lustrada.  
Kirishima y Suoh terminaron los trámites de ingreso y se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraba su Jefe.

_ Asami sama, ya podemos ingresar a las habitaciones_  
El personal del hotel los guió hasta los pisos superiores.  
Asami y Akihito se alojaron en una Suite Ejecutiva, que medía 70 m2 con un living separado con una entrada independiente; Sasaki Akira en la habitación contigua, Kirishima y Suoh, en la siguiente, De Lujo King de arquitectura clásica; Hayashi Takuto y Nakahara Taro en una habitación que se ubicaba al final del pasillo.  
Una vez que Asami y Akihito estuvieron solos para acomodarse, el joven fue a sentarse sobre una de las camas. Le sorprendió lo cómoda que era.  
_ Ey!_ exclamó cuando Asami se posicionó sobre él en la cama.  
_ Desafortunadamente tengo una reunión de presentación en una hora, sino fuera por eso, ya te estaría haciendo el amor en este instante_ susurró Asami en su oído.  
Akihito enrojeció ante tal declaración.  
Asami lo besó tiernamente y se separó enseguida. Era consciente de que si seguía no sería capaz de contenerse y tomaría al joven en lugar de atender sus obligaciones.  
_ Voy a ducharme_  
Cuando Asami desapareció en el toilette, Akihito comenzó a desempacar su ropa e iba acomodándola en el placard. Cuando terminó, fue a buscar una de las maletas de Asami y también sacó los trajes y los colgó en las perchas del armario.

_ Me parece una buena elección_  
Se dio vuelta al escuchar esa barítona voz.  
El joven sostenía un traje gris oscuro que estaba por colgar en una percha y vio al hombre con un toallón sujetado a su cintura, el pecho desnudo y unas gotas de agua caer de su cabello mojado y descender por su espalda.  
Tuvo que ordenar a su corazón que volviera a latir normal.

_ ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo este hombre puede ser tan sexy?_ pensó.  
Dejó el traje sobre la cama, agarró el toallón que estaba sobre ésta y salió rápido de la habitación _ Voy a ducharme yo también_ dijo cerrando la puerta del baño.

 

Akira Sasaki estaba de pie en el living de la habitación de Asami frente al Jefe de la mafia. Kirishima y Suoh también se encontraban en el lugar.

_Sasaki serás la sombra de Akihito en Buenos Aires, no lo pierdas de vista ni un segundo y evita que se meta en problemas. Ya sabes la razón por la que te traje a este lugar. Confío en tí, no me falles_ el tono del Jefe de la mafia era frío y severo.  
Apagó el cigarrillo que estaba fumando aplastando la colilla en el cenicero.  
_ Así será Asami sama_ dijo haciendo una reverencia.  
_Hayashi será su chofer, usarán un Audi gris y además él será tu refuerzo en caso que sea necesario. A Akihito no le gustará usar demasiado el auto por lo que muchos de sus recorridos los querrá caminar. Estamos en una ciudad que aunque está marcada como la segunda más segura de Latinoamérica, no deja de estar exenta de robos y asesinatos_  
_ Perdón Asami sama, pero en diez minutos tenemos la primera reunión. Deberíamos ir subiendo a la Sala Ejecutiva_ avisó Kirishima.  
Se levantó de la silla de la sala y se dirigió a la habitación donde encontró a Akihito terminando de vestirse. Se había puesto una remera negra, un pantalón de jean y una campera de media estación.

_ Akihito, a partir de hoy estaré en varias reuniones de trabajo. Sasaki y Hayashi estarán a tu disposición. Sé bueno y no causes problemas_ tomó del mentón al joven para mirarlo a los ojos.  
_ ¡No soy un niño Asami!_ replicó ofendido.  
_ Lo sé_ y lo besó dulcemente.  
_ Trataré de estar libre siempre para la cena, te contactaré al celular. Cuando termine mis obligaciones podremos pasear juntos por esta magníficas ciudad_  
Le dio un último beso sobre la frente y se retiró del lugar con su personal.  
Akihito se reunió con su personal de seguridad.  
_ Takaba sama, bajaré a buscar el auto_ dijo Hayashi.  
_ No es necesario Hayashi san, hoy me gustaría ir a caminar por los alrededores. Está libre, puede hacer lo que guste_   
_ Entonces iré con ustedes Takaba sama_  
_ ¿Qué? Pero le dije que no iba a tener que manejar. No lo necesito como chofer_ dijo confundido Akihito.  
_ Por eso iré con usted. Si no soy su chofer, soy su guardaespaldas_  
_ ¿¡Qué!? Pero Sasaki san es mi guardaespaldas. ¡No necesito dos!  
_ Takaba sama, Asami sama ordenó a Hayashi san que cumpla su rol como guardaespaldas sino tenía que cumplir su rol como chofer_ dijo Sasaki seriamente.  
_ ¡Ese maldito bastardo controlador!_ maldijo Akihito.  
Los dos guardias se miraron entre sí sorprendidos del exabrupto del joven. Nunca habían escuchado a nadie insultar al Jefe de la Mafia sin terminar con una bala en la cabeza.  
Suspiró resignado_ De acuerdo, si son las órdenes de "Asami sama" _ dijo irónicamente.  
Después de ponerse de acuerdo con sus guardias que deberían mantener cierta distancia de él para poder recorrer tranquilo, salieron del hotel y cruzaron la calle hasta la Plaza General San Martín.  
Akihito llevaba consigo una nueva cámara fotográfica digital y estaba muy ansioso para probarla.  
Subieron las primeras escaleras de la plaza y se dirigieron hasta el centro de la misma.   
Sasaki Akira y Hayashi Takuto se mantuvieron de pie a unos metros del joven observándolo desde lo lejos.  
Akihito llegó hasta un balcón de la plaza y observó desde allí una gran bandera argentina flamear con el viento y tras ella una torre alta con un reloj en la parte superior.  
Sacó su cámara del estuche y tomó varias fotos cuando la bandera flameaba delante de la torre.  
Siguió unos pasos por el balcón de la plaza y descubrió la escalera para bajar. Quería llegar hasta la torre.  
Sus guardias lo vieron descender así que lo siguieron.  
Cuando llegó abajo decidió ir primero en dirección de la bandera y tomar más fotos desde otro ángulo. Al acercarse le sorprendió ver a unos metros, dos personas de pie que parecían usar algún tipo de uniforme militar antiguo y estar custodiando una especie de monumento.  
Vio una pared vertical en semicírculo, dentro de la pared contó veinticinco placas de mármol negras con algo escrito en todas. No sabía español, por lo que no entendía la escritura.  
Donde comenzaba la pared se encontraba la imagen de lo que le parecieron dos islas y sobre ellas, un recipiente de acero en el cual se hallaba encendido un fuego.  
Buscó en su mochila una guía sobre Buenos Aires que había adquirido en Tokio.   
Leyó lo respectivo a ese monumento. Las islas fueron parte de disputa por su posesión de Argentina con Gran Bretaña. Hubo una guerra donde el país perdió y ese monumento fue dedicado a aquellos soldados que murieron en dicha guerra.  
Se le acongojó el corazón, sintió una terrible pena. Conocía el dolor de la guerra, ya que su propio país sufrió a causa de ella también con grandes consecuencias.  
Sacó varias fotografías y luego guardó sus cosas en la mochila que llevaba. Cerró los ojos y unió sus manos para realizar una plegaria por esas almas.  
Siguió su camino en dirección a la torre. Cruzó la avenida hasta llegar a su objetivo.  
Subió las cuatro escalinatas hasta la puerta de entrada.  
Lo recibió un hombre quien parecía encargado del lugar. Le habló en su pobre inglés, y a duras penas logró hacerse entender. Preguntó si podía subir hasta la parte superior, le dijeron que sí y muy entusiasmado recorrió escaleras arriba.  
La torre medía 75,5 mts de altura. Desde allí tenía un buen panorama de la ciudad. Recorrió el monumento en una hora. Cuando terminó su visita y salió de nuevo a la plaza, miró el mapa y decidió volver hasta la Plaza San Martín para terminar de recorrer.  
Vio dos jóvenes que lo observaban mientras caminaba y le dio la impresión de que lo estaban siguiendo. Creyó que era su imaginación por lo que no le dio importancia.  
Sin darse cuenta uno de ellos le cortó el paso poniéndose enfrente.

_ Eh me da' una ayuda amig'o_ pronunció en español.  
Se lo quedó mirando porque no entendía. Cuando le iba a responder sintió un brazo agarrarlo del cuello por atrás y una navaja sobre su mejilla. En ese momento, comprendió.

_ Dale boludo! Sacale las cosas al "ponja" este_  
Mientras el chico lo tenía apresado el otro le despojó de la mochila, celular y billetera. Forcejeó con su captor tratando de liberarse.  
_ ¡Déjame bastardo!_ gritó.  
_ No t'e hag'a el vivo vo'_ escuchó decir pero no podía entender las palabras.  
Solo entendió el dolor de la navaja clavarse sobre su mejilla. El corte fue leve porque de repente sintió que lo soltaban.  
Se dio vuelta y vio a Akira Sasaki agarrar del brazo a su captor, la navaja ya se encontraba en el suelo y el otro joven había sido reducido por Hayashi Takuto.  
Los dos jóvenes usaban una gorra con la visera hacia atrás, remera y pantalón de jean y eran uno de tez blanca y el otro de tez morena. No tendrían ni veinte años de edad.

_ ¡Soltano' eh loco! _ gritaba el moreno.  
_ ¿Takaba sama, se encuentra bien?_ preguntó Sasaki.  
_ Si, Sasaki san, gracias_  
_ Takaba sama está sangrando tenemos que atender esa herida_ observó Hayashi  
_ No es importante, solo un rasguño_  
Se agachó a recoger su mochila y vio llegar a otro guardia al lugar. Nakahara Taro recibió una señal de alerta en su celular por lo que sin perder tiempo buscó la ubicación del resto.

_ ¿Qué van a hacer con ellos?_ preguntó Akihito  
_ Los vamos a llevar hasta la comisaría local_ respondió Nakahara Taro.  
El guardia adivinó los pensamientos de Akihito cuando le dijo_ No es necesario que usted vaya Takaba sama, nosotros podemos realizar la denuncia_  
_ ¿Estás seguro Nakahara san?_  
_ Si nosotros nos encargamos_   
Nakahara y Hayashi llevaron a los jóvenes quienes seguían forcejeando y maldiciendo, hasta un auto estacionado sobre la avenida.  
Los metieron dentro del vehículo y allí sacaron sus armas apuntándoles a la cabeza.

_ Si se siguen moviendo van a terminar en el fondo del Río de la Plata_ amenazó Nakahara en un perfecto español.  
La amenaza surgió efecto porque ambos se callaron inmediatamente y se quedaron quietos.  
_ Tenemos que reportar este incidente a Asami sama, no va a estar muy feliz_ dijo inseguro Nakahara.  
_ ¿Quién lo llama?_ preguntó Nakahara.  
_ Te lo encargo_  
_¡ No! Tú eres el responsable directo de la seguridad de Takaba san. Hazte cargo_  
_¡ Tú también estás a cargo de su seguridad! ¡También eres responsable!_  
_ Asami sama te designó como chofer también. ¡Tienes más responsabilidad que yo!_ replicó Nakahara.   
Los dos hombres se miraron furiosos.  
_¡ De acuerdo! Me haré cargo del asunto_ suspiró resignado Hayashi.  
_ Asami_ se escuchó del otro lado del celular al primer timbre.  
_ Asami sama, tuvimos un incidente y...  
_ ¿Dónde está Akihito?_ preguntó fríamente.  
A Hayashi san no le agradó nada el tono de voz.  
_ Este... Takaba sama se encuentra con Sasaki san_ respondió inseguro.  
_ ¿Él está bien?_ el tono se volvía más amenazante.  
_ Eh? Si... Si Asami sama, solo tiene un corte menor en su mejilla derecha_  
Hubo una pausa que a Hayashi le pareció interminable.  
_ Te escucho_ pronunció al fin Asami.  
Cuando Hayashi San terminó su relato, Asami le encargó que le dieran una lección a los dos ladrones que no olvidaran nunca.  
_ ¡Hayashi!_ enfatizó el tono.  
_ Si... A..sami sama_ respondió nervioso.  
_ Esta noche quiero que vengas a verme sin falta _ y se cortó la comunicación.

 

Akihito recogió todas sus cosas del suelo y las sacudió un poco ya que se habían llenado de tierra.  
_ Takaba sama_ llamó Sasaki.  
Cuando Akihito levantó la vista hasta su guardia éste lo tomó del mentón obligando a mirarlo.  
_ Sasaki san que..._ antes que terminara la frase su guardia había sacado un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo del saco y limpió la sangre de la mejilla del joven.  
_ Hay que desinfectar esa herida, deberíamos volver al hotel_ sugirió.  
_ No es necesario, es un rasguño. No voy a interrumpir mi paseo por esto_  
_ Entonces iremos algún lugar para lavar esa herida_  
Estaba por decirle " pareces mi madre", pero por la seriedad de su guardaespaldas, prefirió guardarse el comentario.  
Después de lavar la herida y ponerse tres apósitos, estuvieron listos para continuar camino.  
Sonó el celular de Sasaki, por el timbre sabía quién era.  
_ Asami sama_  
_¿ Cómo está Akihito? _ preguntó fríamente.  
Se alejó unos pasos del joven para contestar.  
_ Bien Asami sama, solo fue un corte menor que ya fue atendido_  
_ Un corte que no hubiera existido si hubieras estado más atento. Te reportas conmigo esta noche _ cortó antes de poder responder.  
La forma en que le habló indicaba que estaba muy molesto con él.  
Se preocuparía de eso más tarde, por el momento decidió poner más atención sobre su protegido.  
Continuaron camino y Akihito ya tenía hambre.  
Miró el mapa y se encaminó para una de las peatonales. Pasó de nuevo por el frente de su hotel y llegó hasta el comienzo de la calle Florida.

_ Ey! ¿Aquí también hay locales de comida rápida?_ exclamó cuando vio un gran cartel de la empresa McDonald's.  
_ Son muy populares aquí Takaba sama _ le respondió su guardia.  
Siguió caminando mientras observaba diferentes tiendas, de ropa, calzados, joyería y hasta le llamó la atención unos kioscos que había varios a lo largo del camino.   
En la calle se encontraban varias personas exclamando algo que no podía entender y le entregaban lo que le pareció alguna especie de volante pero no podía entender qué era lo que promocionaban.  
En solo una cuadra ya tenía acumulados diez papeles. Llegó hasta el cruce de otra peatonal, el mapa le indicaba Lavalle, dobló a su derecha. Su estómago ya lo estaba molestando demasiado, así que vio el frente de un restaurante con un entallado de madera de una carreta en el letrero y decidió entrar.  
Lo recibió un mozo muy cortés y le indicó mediante seña que eligiera donde sentarse. Cuando se ubicó, notó a su guardia parado a su lado.

_ Sasaki san, ¿no se piensa quedar ahí parado no? Por favor siéntese.  
_ No sería correcto Takaba sama, estoy en servicio_  
Akihito ya sentía que le iba a dar un dolor de cabeza.  
_Sasaki san, no haga que tenga que llamar a Asami para que se lo ordene. Está llamando la atención de la gente_   
Aunque el restaurant no estaba muy lleno, las personas que se encontraban ahí tenían la vista clavada en Akihito y su guardia por lo que el joven se sentía avergonzado. Sabía que la forma más rápida de convencerlo era usar la palabra mágica "Asami".  
Cuando el mozo le trajo el menú se sintió aliviado de que también estaba escrito en inglés así que pidió una parrillada para dos diciéndole a su guardia que quería que también comiera.  
Para beber, el joven solicitó una cerveza y para Sasaki agua ya que le dijo que estaba en servicio.

_ ¿Todavía estarán Hayashi san y Nakahara san en la comisaría?_ preguntó de repente Akihito.  
La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Sasaki y enseguida respondió_ Ya estaban regresando, hace un rato hablé con ellos_   
_ ¿Sí? ¿Y qué van a hacer con esos jóvenes?_  
_ Se iba a buscar si tenían antecedentes penales y se veía si los dejaban salir o pasaban un par de días tras las rejas_ mintió.  
La realidad era que Hayashi y Nakahara llevaron a los muchachos un lugar abandonado y los habían golpeado dejándoles una severa advertencia que la próxima vez serían cadáveres en el fondo del río.  
Hayashi se había comunicado con Sasaki hacía una hora y le avisó que ya estaban regresando.  
Una moza de rostro bonito y cuerpo llamativo les trajo la comida un rato después. Les hablaba en perfecto inglés y era muy simpática. Demasiado, para el gusto de Sasaki.

_ Qué bueno que es abundante. ¡Tengo mucha hambre!_ exclamó Akihito e indicó a su guardia que se sirviera.  
Sasaki observó a la moza venir reiterada veces para preguntar si la comida era de su gusto, precisaban salgo o cualquier excusa que le sirviera para acercarse a la mesa.  
Akihito le parecía extraordinaria la amabilidad de los argentinos pero a Sasaki ya le estaba molestando su descarado coqueteo. Bastante enojado estaba su Jefe con él por el incidente anterior como para agregarle más motivos para que lo castigue, porque sabía que su Jefe era alguien de poca paciencia.  
Al terminar de comer y pedir la cuenta, el joven solicitó pagar en dólares porque no tenía billetes argentinos. Al traerle la bandeja con el vuelto, le dejó a la moza una generosa propina. La joven tomó los billetes y depositó un papel doblado en las manos de Akihito, le guiñó un ojo sonriente, agradeció y se fue a atender a otros clientes.  
Akihito se quedó sorprendido porque no entendió la acción hasta que llegó afuera y desdobló el papel . Dentro estaba escrito "Call me Honey" Priscilla y un número de teléfono.  
Se dio cuenta en ese momento porque la amabilidad de la chica. Su cara se puso roja enseguida.  
El sonido de su celular lo sobresaltó, conocía al dueño de la llamada por la melodía.

_ A.. Asami? _ contestó nervioso.  
_ Akihito, ¿estás bien? ¿Sucede algo?_ preguntó intrigado Asami por el tono del joven.  
_ Maldita sea como puede ser tan preceptivo_ pensó.  
_ Sí, estoy bien. Apenas salgo de comer. Me sorprendió tu llamada. Es todo_ mintió. No le podía decir a su amante que una argentina había estado coqueteando con él.  
_ ¿Qué pasó con tus reuniones? Pensé que no estarías libre hasta la noche_  
_ Terminamos de almorzar hace media hora y nos tomamos un receso. ¿Qué tal tu paseo? ¿Te gusta Buenos Aires?_  
_ He recorrido poco por ahora_ se calló de repente al pensar que era mejor no mencionar el incidente del intento de asalto _ pero lo que vi me gustó, apenas empiezo_  
_ Es bueno oír eso. Volveré esta noche al hotel para que cenemos juntos, trata de regresar a las 20:00 hs_   
_ De acuerdo_  
_ No le des problemas a tus guardaespaldas y trata de no escaparte de ellos_  
_ ¡Te repito que no soy un niño Asami!_ replicó indignado.  
_ Nos veremos luego mi adorado. Tengo que regresar a la reunión_  
Guardó el celular y con el aparato el papel que le había entregado la joven. Siguió su camino y llegó hasta la Avenida 9 de Julio, también conocida como la avenida más ancha del mundo.  
A lo lejos divisó el Obelisco, un monumento que es el símbolo representativo de Buenos Aires. Se acercó hasta la Plaza de la República, el lugar donde se hallaba el mismo.  
A lo lejos Sasaki ya estaba reunido con Nakahara y Hayashi nuevamente.  
_ ¿Qué pasó con esos muchachos? _ preguntó Sasaki.  
_ Los llevamos hasta los vagones de trenes abandonados que están en Retiro, y les dimos una buena lección_ respondió Hayashi.  
_ No creo que molesten a un turista por largo tiempo_  
A lo lejos los tres guardias veían a Takaba muy entretenido tomando fotografías del lugar.  
_ Recuerden mantener la mentira frente a Takaba sama_ advirtió Sasaki.  
Nakahara se fue del lugar a estar de respaldo si era necesario.  
Hayashi y Sasaki acordaron seguir más de cerca a su protegido para que otro incidente no volviera a ocurrir. Se separaron y mantuvieron a una distancia cercana manteniéndose ambos ocultos del joven.  
Cuando Akihito terminó de ver el Obelisco tenía tres opciones: seguía recorriendo las peatonales, paseando por la zona donde se ubicaba la Casa de Gobierno o iba a caminar por la Avenida Corrientes, también conocida como "la avenida que nunca duerme".  
Por su posición lo más cercano era la Avenida.   
Caminó largo rato y vio librerías, teatros, cines, restaurantes, bares, tiendas hasta que miró la hora. Eran casi las 19:00 pm y a las 20:00 debía estar de nuevo en el hotel para encontrarse con Asami. Estaba muy alejado para volver caminando y sentía cansancio en las piernas.  
Tan ensimismado se encontraba en sus pensamientos que cuando decidió tomar un taxi sintió una bocina sonar.  
Era el auto que Asami le había dejado a disposición. Agradeció a los dioses que su chofer sea tan oportuno.

_ Takaba sama_ llamó Sasaki abriéndole la puerta del vehículo.  
Rápidamente ingresó y se pusieron en marcha con rumbo al hotel.  
Ya en la habitación Akihito fue a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa.  
Se estaba cambiando cuando notó que su cámara de fotos no estaba sobre la cama donde la había dejado.  
Sintió un ligero aroma a cigarrillo en el ambiente. Fue hasta el living de la Suit y encontró a Asami sentado en la mesa con su cámara mirando atentamente las fotografías que había tomado, mientras fumaba.  
_ En verdad ha progresado mucho esta Ciudad_ comentó Asami.  
Le hizo señas para que se acercara y lo sentó en su regazo.  
El Jefe de la Mafia lo tomó del mentón y le miró la herida del rostro con un semblante serio.

_ " Maldita sea, olvidé tapar la herida"_ pensó el joven. Rápidamente se tapó la mejilla con la mano.  
_ ¿Qué es esa herida, Akihito?_ preguntó.  
_ Na.. da.. Es que... me caí..._ mintió aunque sabía que su amante no iba a creerle.  
_ ¿Y la caída te cortó el rostro?_   
_ Me dí con el filo de un escalón_ trató de sonar lo más convincente posible.  
Asami sabía que no le iba a decir la verdad, por lo que no insistió más en el tema.  
Le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. La mirada de Asami era tan penetrante que desvió la vista.  
_ Debes ser más cuidadoso, ¿qué hubiera pasado si te hacías un daño más serio en la caída? ¿No pensarás arruinar el viaje visitando médicos y hospitales verdad?_ le reprochó siguiendo la mentira.  
Estaba por contestarle enojado pero se dio cuenta que se iba a delatar solo.  
Hizo un puchero que a Asami le pareció irresistible y le mordió juguetonamente el labio inferior.  
Enseguida pasó su lengua por los labios del joven exigiéndole el acceso.  
Ambos amantes se devoraron mutuamente hasta que les faltó el aire.

_ Prométeme que serás más cuidadoso_ le pidió Asami dándole un beso en la frente.  
_ De acuerdo_   
A las 20:00 hs los dos estaban perfectamente vestidos de traje. Para Akihito era realmente molesto tener que vestir tan formal para una cena. Le parecía una inmensa estupidez.   
Se fue protestando todo el camino hasta el Salón Comedor.

_¡Asami!_ exclamó rojo de la vergüenza en el ascensor.  
Asami lo había besado de repente una vez que comenzaron el ascenso hasta el tercer piso.  
_ ¿Todavía quieres seguir protestando Akihito?_ preguntó maliciosamente.  
Una vez que ingresaron al Salón a Akihito le pareció demasiado lujoso y las personas que se encontraban ahí elegantemente vestidas no había duda que eran de una muy buena posición económica.  
Una hostess los guió hasta una mesa que daba al lado de la ventana donde se podía apreciar la noche estrellada.  
_ Podríamos haber salido a comer afuera en un ambiente más normal_ comentó Akihito una vez que la hostess se retiró.  
_ ¿A qué le llamas normal Akihito?_ preguntó Asami.  
_ Ya sabes. Un lugar donde no haya que vestir tan estúpidamente elegante y tener que aprender a usar tantos utensilios_ dijo observando la mesa.  
Para Asami el comentario le pareció gracioso y soltó una pequeña risa.  
_ ¿Cuál es la gracia? _ preguntó serio Akihito.  
_ Akihito no te preocupes tanto, ignora a la gente a tu alrededor. Si no sabes usar los cubiertos con gusto te doy de comer en la boca_ respondió irónicamente.  
_ ¡Ni te atrevas bastardo!_ exclamó enojado.  
A Asami le encantaba hacerlo enojar.  
Cuando le trajeron la cena, Asami tuvo que explicarle que utensilio debía utilizar para cada comida.  
_¿ Por qué hay que usar tantos utensilios para comer?¡ Es estresante tratar de memorizar todos!_   
Akihito ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia cada vez que Asami le corregía la manera de comer y de sostener los cubiertos.

_ ¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto?_  
_ Mi familia me enseñó lo referente a Protocolo y Ceremonial de Occidente cuando era joven_  
Para el joven estar en ese ambiente era demasiado estresante. Era un lugar al que no correspondía y en el cual no tenía interés.  
A veces se preguntaba cómo había terminado aceptando vivir con el Jefe de la Mafia cuando entre ambos no existía nada en común.  
Terminada la cena, ambos regresaron a la habitación.  
El fotógrafo estaba muy cansado y su único objetivo en ese momento era la cama.  
Se sacó el saco cuando sintió que lo abrazaban por la espalda y le ponían una copa de champagne vacía en la mano.  
_ ¿Para qué es la copa?_  
_ Para que brindemos_ dijo el hombre llenándole la copa con champagne Chandon.  
Lo guió hasta la cama donde ambos se sentaron.  
_¿ Porqué brindamos?_ preguntó el muchacho.  
_ Por nuestra primera noche en Buenos Aires_ susurró clavándole la mirada en los ojos avellanas.  
Akihito conocía perfectamente el brillo de esa mirada.   
Las copas vacías quedaron olvidadas en el suelo.  
Asami recostó al joven sobre la cama, le sacó la corbata y le desprendió lentamente la camisa.  
Saboreó su cuello, su mentón hasta llegar a sus labios que sabían a champagne.  
Sus lenguas se saborearon, los besos resultaban asfixiantes y adictivos.  
Con su mano izquierda recorría el pecho, pinchando las tetillas y masajeándolas. Bajó su rostro hasta el pecho y besó esa piel pálida marcándola como de su propiedad.  
La otra mano se fue deslizando hasta llegar y posarse sobre sus genitales los cuales masajeó por encima de la tela.  
La tortura de placer a la que era sometido le arrancaba sonoros gemidos.  
De repente las caricias y los besos cesaron.  
Akihito miró a su amante interrogante.

_ Si quieres que siga ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer_ susurró mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.  
El joven se tiró encima de Asami y se posicionó sobre él.  
Fue besando la piel desde el pecho hasta el ombligo.  
Tomó entre sus manos el objeto de deseo y lo llevó a su boca acariciándolo expertamente con su lengua.  
Se sintió satisfecho cuando escuchó a Asami gemir de placer.  
Cuando sintió que estaba al límite tomó al muchacho por la cintura y se introdujo en él.  
Lo penetró salvajemente una y otra vez hasta que la voz de Akihito retumbó en toda la habitación.   
Unos momentos después Asami se le unía en el goce del placer.  
Se quedaron unos momentos abrazados hasta que se dio cuenta que Akihito se había dormido.  
Lo acomodó en la cama y lo tapó. Besó su frente y se fue a duchar.  
Cuando terminó, encendió un cigarrillo mientras leía un documento en el living de la habitación. Sonrió complacido, el país tenía mucho para ofrecer.   
Regresó a la habitación y se acostó en la cama atrayendo el cuerpo del joven hacia sí. Se durmió abrazándolo mientras la luz de la luna llena de Buenos Aires se colaba por la ventana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente iba a ser un One-Shot y una vez que comencé a escribir me asaltó la inspiración y quedó esta historia con capítulos indefinidos
> 
>  
> 
> El recorrido por Buenos Aires recién comienza, gracias por leer y por haber dejado kudos.


	3. Asami y Buenos Aires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami se prepara para los negocios en Buenos Aires y se encuentra con un desagradable incidente...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos: Lamento mucho la tardanza de la actualización, sinceramente no tenía ganas de seguirlo por diferentes cuestiones personales. Iba a abandonar todo pero me pareció injusto para los que se tomaron el trabajo de leer mi fic, así que recapacité y lo voy a continuar. Cuando lo empecé a escribir me parecía una tarea más sencilla, pero me di cuenta que a veces es muy difícil encontrar inspiración. No digo más y espero que haya quedado decente. Otra vez mil gracias Litora-sama quien es la que marca mis errores. Espero estar mejorando. Los dejo que disfruten...
> 
> Los personajes pertenecen a Ayano Yamane autora de Finder Series.

Despertó con el zumbido del celular que estaba vibrando. Lo agarró y miró el mensaje; ya era la hora. Se levantó sigilosamente y fue a ducharse. En poco tiempo estaba listo para volver a salir.   
Akihito dormía profundamente. Asami se acercó a la cama, lo tapó con el cubrecama y dejó la habitación.  
Encontró a su fiel secretario Kirishima en el living junto a Suoh y a los guardias de seguridad del joven.  
Se sentó en el sillón y encendió un cigarrillo. Miró seriamente a los guardaespaldas.  
_ Voy a ser claro y espero que lo entiendan bien porque odio repetir las cosas_ dijo seriamente.  
_ Mientras estemos en Buenos Aires, Akihito será su prioridad. No quiero que se repita ningún incidente como el anterior. Si algo le llega a suceder, los tres van a conocer el fondo del Río de la Plata_ amenazó mirándolos fijamente.  
Los tres hombres sintieron un escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda.  
_ ¿Entendieron?_   
_ ¡Si Asami sama!_ contestaron haciendo una reverencia.  
_ Bien_  
_ Sasaki, ¿qué es esto?_ preguntó arrojando un trozo de papel sobre la mesa.  
Sasaki se adelantó y agarró el papel doblado. Cuando lo leyó se dio cuenta que se había olvidado completamente del tema.  
_ Es de la camarera que atendió a Takaba sama cuando fue a almorzar Asami sama_ respondió firme.  
_ ¿La camarera estuvo charlando mucho con Akihito?_ preguntó curioso.  
_ En realidad no, señor. Estuvo coqueteando con él_   
Ante la respuesta Asami lo miró serio y frunció el ceño.  
Se levantó del sillón y le arrebató el papel de las manos guardándolo de nuevo en el bolsillo del pantalón.  
Apagó la colilla del cigarrillo en el cenicero y tomó su arma de la mesa guardándola en la funda bajo el saco.  
_ Estaré fuera un par de horas. Sasaki te quedas aquí custodiando a Takaba._  
_Hayashi y Taro pueden volver a la habitación y se reportan a las ocho de la mañana_ ordenó firme.  
_ ¡Si Asami sama!_ contestaron los tres.  
_ Suoh, Kirishima. ¡Vamos!_  
Asami y sus dos hombres de confianza se dirigieron hasta el estacionamiento del hotel.   
Subieron a un Audi negro con vidrios polarizados. En menos de un minuto habían ganado la Avenida.  
_ Kirishima, ¿están chequeadas todas las rutas? _  
_ Si Asami sama. Nuestros arquitectos locales confirmaron que son reales y seguras a pesar de su antigüedad_  
Después de recorrer unos pocos kilómetros, llegaron a destino.  
Bajaron del auto, la calle empedrada estaba desolada. Avanzaron unas cuadras en silencio. La noche era fría y unas nubes tapaban la luna.  
Caminaron hasta que estuvieron en frente de una casona antigua de dos plantas.  
Esperaron unos minutos y alguien les abrió la puerta permitiéndoles la entrada.  
_ Mi Jefe los está esperando_ anunció un hombre bajo de tez morena.  
Les hizo seña para que los siguiera.  
Ingresaron a la casona donde se podía escuchar música y las voces de las personas hablando animadamente. El lugar era una especie de bar con luces de colores lo que provocaba que el ambiente tuviera poca iluminación.  
Avanzaron hasta el fondo del salón. Contra la pared había un par de sillones negros frente a una mesa ratona redonda y dos hombres se encontraban sentados fumando y bebiendo. Uno vestía traje negro con rayas grises, camisa y corbata de seda del mismo tono. El otro lucía ropa más casual; remera negra, campera de media estación marrón y pantalón de jean.  
El hombre de traje se levantó apenas notó la presencia de los otros.  
Con un gesto los invitó a sentarse.  
_ Ha pasado bastante tiempo. Escuché que eres CEO en Japón_ dijo el hombre acomodándose nuevamente en el sillón.  
_ Así es. Y tú tampoco te has quedado atrás. Te convertiste en "El Padrino" finalmente. Supe que asesinaste a tu antecesor_   
Al escuchar eso el hombre sonrió.  
_ Veo que las noticias vuelan_  
_ No hay nada que no se sepa en nuestro entorno Tonio_ afirmó Asami.  
Tonio alzó la mano para llamar a la camarera.  
_ ¿Te parece un whisky?_ preguntó Tonio.  
Asami asintió con la cabeza.  
_ Preciosa, tráeme dos botellas de Jack Daniel's. _ ordenó a la joven cuando se acercó.  
_ Enseguida señor_ respondió y se perdió entre las sombras del lugar.  
_ Es verdad. No hay nada que no se sepa. ¿El muchachito que cambiaste por millones de dólares en verdad es tan valioso?_ preguntó Tonio burlonamente mientras volvía a recostarse en el sillón.  
Asami lo miró seriamente. _ No vine hasta aquí para hablar de mi vida privada Tonio. Quiero saber sobre las rutas de recepción de la mercancía_  
Tonio sonrió maliciosamente _ Directo al punto. Eso es lo que me gusta de tí Asami_  
_ Aquí les dejo su orden señores. Si precisan otra cosa me avisan_ interrumpió la camarera.  
_ Gracias linda_ le sonrió.  
_ No debes preocuparte tanto, son seguras_ dijo mientras le servía un vaso de whisky a cada uno de los presentes.  
_Parte de la mercancía está aquí en este edificio y la restante en los túneles del casco histórico.  
Las "cocinas" se encuentran fuera de la capital, en las zonas más descampadas_  
Asami bebió de su vaso y encendió un cigarrillo.  
_ ¿Y cómo evades los controles de la Aduana? _ preguntó curioso Asami.  
_ Tenemos nuestros hombres infiltrados trabajando en el lugar_ respondió.  
_ El primer cargamento que recibí pasó fácilmente. Se procesó la mercancía y se distribuyó en tres países sudamericanos. Estoy tratando de ingresar a Colombia pero como sabrás ellos controlan todo y no permiten a ningún extranjero meterse en sus negocios.   
Unos hombres de Bolivia hicieron el intento de trabajar de contrabando bajo sus narices y terminaron como cadáveres en la selva_  
_ ¿Y cómo lo harás entonces?_ preguntó Asami.  
_ Absolutamente todos tienen un precio Asami. Sé qué puedo ofrecerles que no van a rechazar_.   
_ Es cierto. Todos tienen un precio_  
_ Supongo que estás interesado en ver personalmente el lugar_   
Asami solo asintió con la cabeza. Tonio se puso de pie y les indicó que lo siguieran.  
Descendieron varios metros por una escalera metálica. Llegaron hasta una serie de túneles perfectamente refaccionados e iluminados tenuemente.  
_ Esta parte de los túneles es la que está abierta al público_ explicó Tonio.  
Llegaron hasta el final del lugar y Tonio accionó un mecanismo escondido en la pared que hizo que ésta se deslizara a un costado revelando otra escalera.  
A medida que iban descendiendo el aire se volvía más viciado y se sentía un fuerte olor a humedad.  
Al terminar de bajar se encontraron en un cuarto bastante amplio; con menos iluminación que todos los lugares que habían visto previamente.  
En el fondo se encontraban cientos de paquetes de plantas medicinales perfectamente apilados y etiquetados.  
_ Éste cargamento lo entregaron ayer. Mañana lo terminamos de camuflar y lo enviamos a procesar. La semana que viene estaría saliendo al exterior_ explicó orgulloso el hombre.  
_ Si quieres lo puedes chequear_  
_ ¡Kirishima!_   
El secretario enseguida entendió la orden. Se acercó hasta la pila de amontonada tomando uno de los paquetes y abriéndolo.  
Mientras Asami estaba distraído observando esta acción, Tonio sigilosamente hizo una seña al compañero.  
En un par de segundos sacaron las armas apuntando a Asami y a Suoh por la espalda.  
_ ¡Desgraciado! _ gritó Suoh.  
Kirishima intentó sacar su arma.  
_ ¡Quieto! ¡O le disparo a tu Jefe!_ amenazó Tonio.  
_ ¡Dante! Desármalo.  
El hombre sin dejar de apuntarles, arrebató bruscamente el arma de las manos de Kirishima. Luego hizo lo mismo con Suoh.  
_Dame tu arma Asami_  
Lentamente, el hombre se dio vuelta y miró a Tonio fríamente.  
_ No vine hasta aquí para que juegues conmigo, baja el arma_ dijo amenazante.  
El hombre solo sonrió _ No sé si te diste cuenta que no estás en posición de amenazarme Asami_  
Tonio extendió su mano para que le entregue el arma. El Jefe de la Mafia solo lo miraba serio sin emitir palabra.  
Después de unos segundos que parecían interminables, Asami sacó el arma del saco. En el instante que Tonio estaba agarrando el revólver, Asami en lugar de soltarlo; tironeó de éste bruscamente provocando que Tonio caiga sobre el Jefe de la Mafia. Momento que él aprovechó para golpearlo con la rodilla en el pecho y luego con un golpe de puño en la cara, logró desarmarlo y reducirlo contra el piso.  
Para cuando el hombre quiso reaccionar y volver a ponerse de pie, el Jefe Yakuza le estaba apuntando directamente en la frente.  
El camarada de Tonio distraído por la situación, enseguida fue reducido por Suoh quien logró golpearlo y desarmarlo.  
_ ¡No tengo paciencia para tus estupideces Tonio!_ gritó enojado _ Terminemos con esto, ya sabes qué pasa cuando alguien decide traicionarme_  
Tonio se limpió la sangre que le caía de la boca y se puso de pie. Comenzó a reír_ Sigues igual que siempre amigo, no era en serio_ dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Asami.  
_ No tengo paciencia para tus bromas_ agarró la mano de Tonio y la apartó rudamente del hombro.  
_ Terminemos la reunión_

Entrada la madrugada, los cuatros hombres se encontraban charlando de nuevo en la zona del bar de la casona. La reunión fue bastante tensa porque Asami estaba muy molesto por los eventos previos.  
Cuando terminó el encuentro, lo único que quería el Jefe de la Mafia era volver al lado de su adorado Akihito, necesitaba sacarse todo el stress del mal momento que le había hecho pasar el italiano.  
Arribaron al hotel cerca de las tres de la madrugada. Encontraron a Sasaki dormitando en uno de los sillones, Kirishima lo despertó y le dio la autorización para retirarse a su habitación. Después los dos hombres de confianza de Asami también se retiraron a descansar.  
El Jefe de la Mafia ingresó sigilosamente en el cuarto, y por la iluminación que le daba la luz de la luna podía distinguir solo la cabeza del joven sobre la cama.   
Se sacó el traje y se puso un pijama de seda, suavemente se metió entre el acolchado abrazando la cintura de su amante. Apoyó su cara contra el cuello y en esa posición se durmió apenas unos minutos después de haberse acostado.

 

Sentía unas leves caricias recorrer su espalda y le resultaron tan placenteras que deseaba que continuaran. Cuando las manos acariciaron levemente sus costillas, se le erizó toda la piel. Lentamente se fueron deslizando hacia sus muslos, rozándolos en manera circular.   
Repentinamente las caricias cesaron y se despertó abruptamente por el dolor que sintió cuando le apretaron ambas tetillas.  
_ ¡Ah!_ gritó despertándose sobresaltado. Se dio vuelta furioso; quedando cara a cara con su amante quien lo miraba sonriente.  
_ ¿Por qué siempre me haces lo mismo?_ le dijo dándole un fuerte manotazo en el hombro.  
_Porque es divertido_ le respondió simplemente. Ante la mirada enojada de Akihito, Asami le agarró del mentón besándolo dulcemente primero y apasionadamente después. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, el enojo del joven se había disipado por completo.  
Asami se levantó y fue a darse una ducha. Lo siguió Akihito después.  
Ambos amantes estaban disfrutando del desayuno en el balcón de la habitación, desde donde se podían apreciar los edificios de la ciudad.  
_ ¿Qué lugares vas a ir a visitar hoy?_   
_ Hay tantos lugares que no me puedo decidir_  
Escucharon sonar el timbre de la habitación e inmediatamente Kirishima y Suo ingresaron al cuarto ya que poseían una llave extra; que habían exigido a la recepción del hotel por un tema de seguridad.  
_Buenos días Asami sama_ saludaron cortésmente ambos hombres _ Takaba San_   
_ Buenos días Kirishima, Suoh_ respondió Akihito y Asami solo inclinó la cabeza a modo de respuesta.  
_Asami sama estos son todos los reportes para la reunión de hoy_ dijo Kirishima mientras le entregaba una carpeta que el hombre comenzó a leer con mucha atención.  
A los dos minutos el timbre volvió a sonar y Suoh se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Eran los guardias de Akihito; Sasaki y Hayashi.  
_Buenos días a los dos_ saludó Akihito en cuanto los vio.  
_ Buenos días Takaba San, Asami sama_ saludaron ambos hombres simultáneamente.  
_ ¡Asami se puede visitar la Casa de gobierno! Creo que voy a empezar por ahí_ exclamó alegremente el fotógrafo mientras leía atentamente el libro de turismo.   
El Jefe de la Mafia levantó la vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo y miró seriamente a su amante.  
_ ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir ahí? ¿No te parece aburrido?_  
_ Si, es un lugar histórico. ¡Claro que quiero ir! _ exclamó levantando la vista del libro. _ Voy a preparar mis cosas_ enseguida el fotógrafo se dirigió velozmente a buscar lo que iba a necesitar para el paseo.  
_ ¿Asami sama?_   
_ Lo sé Kirishima_   
_ Sasaki, ingresarás con Akihito a la Casa de Gobierno y le dejarás tu arma a Hayashi_   
_Si Asami sama_  
_ ¡Sasaki vamos!_ se escuchó gritar al joven desde el interior. _ Asami te veo en la noche_  
_ Si, Takaba san_ respondió el guardaespaldas. Hizo una leve reverencia y salió detrás del fotógrafo.  
_ Hayashi, ve con ellos_  
_ Si Asami Sama_   
El chofer se despidió cortésmente y siguió a los otros dos hombres.

Cerca de las nueve de la mañana tanto el CEO de Sion como sus hombres de confianza estaban reunidos con empresarios argentinos en uno de los Salones del Hotel.  
El objetivo de Asami era abrir nuevos locales de entretenimiento en Buenos Aires y entre los que estaban planeados se encontraban Casinos y Clubes Nocturnos. Sabía que los argentinos iban a tratar de tomar ventaja de la situación, que el negocio iba a ser más redituable para ellos que para él. Le cobrarían el 60% de impuesto de las ganancias de cada local que abriera desde el inicio para empezar a operar dentro del país. Las condiciones del contrato tenían otras cláusulas que no le beneficiaban en nada, además de estar redactado solo en español y sólo sabía el contenido por lo que los interlocutores le contaban.  
Después de tres horas de una extensa reunión donde no llegaban a un acuerdo entre las partes, dieron por concluido el encuentro. Se tuvo que contener para no dispararle una bala en medio de los ojos a cada uno de esos empresarios. Ellos lo estaban subestimando demasiado, en principio se dio cuenta que lo intentaron tomar por un tonto pero decidió seguirles el juego. Acordaron otra reunión para dentro de dos días, le entregaron el contrato en español para que lo analice y que le diera la respuesta en el siguiente encuentro.  
Una vez de regreso en la habitación los tres se pusieron enseguida a trabajar. Kirishima iba a redactar el mismo contrato con algunas condiciones modificadas en japonés y harían una copia en español.   
Si los argentinos pensaban que podían aprovecharse de Asami Ryuichi estaban muy equivocados y el CEO estaba decidido a demostrárselos.  
Estuvieron trabajando continuamente dos horas seguidas y decidieron tomarse un pequeño descanso para ir a almorzar.  
Se dirigieron hasta el comedor del hotel donde almorzaron durante media hora y regresaron a trabajar en la habitación.  
Cuando iba cayendo la noche sobre Buenos Aires, el trabajo estaba terminado y Asami no podía sentirse más satisfecho de haber regresado a la Argentina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminado este capítulo me voy a dedicar a mi otro fic "Nuestro incierto futuro" que ya también comencé a escribir el tercero.
> 
> Para los que estuvieron en Buenos Aires, el lugar de la reunión de Asami y Tonio es en el Zanjón de Granados, yo no lo conozco personalmente, pero me lo recomendaron mucho. En algún momento lo visitaré.
> 
> Tonio es un personaje de ficción que no me pertenece, es de una miniserie italiana, como es un mafioso me pareció una nota de color hacer un pequeño encuentro con Asami. Es la única aparición del fic, no tiene importancia en la historia.

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente la historia iba a ser un One-Shot pero terminé teniendo demasiada inspiración y ni siquiera sabía que podía escribir tantas palabras.  
> Como escribí más de 3000 palabras, todo un reto, me pareció mejor dividirlo en capítulos.  
> La historia empezó como una prueba, y este es el resultado...


End file.
